


No guns: Hotel Policy

by PandaBlossom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anime, Drama, Fluffy, Gun Violence, Guns, Hotel, Ice Skating, M/M, Manga, Police, Sad, Vikturi, ambulance, figure skating, hostage, threaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: Could Victor be putting his and Yuuri's life in danger, just because of not wanting to be interviewed?





	No guns: Hotel Policy

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Dude! I go through times when I don't have a headache (from my concussion that I still have) and I lucky didn't have one when I thought of a better idea for this story. Also I decided to post this on Wednesday for a reason (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri or Yuuri?  
> Victor or Viktor? ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

"What do you plan on doing for your next season?"

 

"Are you going to retire?" 

 

"What's it like being a coach for the first time?"

 

"What was it like working with Katsuki Yuuri?"

 

"Victor, when will you officially come back to the rink?"

 

Victor turned around to face the reporters with his arm still slung over Yuuri. 

 

"No questions right now, thank you. Yuuri and I turning in for the night. Yuuri needs rest." He said and continued walking back to hotel they were staying at, with reporters still pestering him with questions. 

 

"Um, Victor?" Yuuri said.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Don't you think you should've answered some questions first? I mean, some reporters will do anything to have their questions answered."

 

"Yes, Yuuri. I know. But right now, we need to get back to the hotel and rest. You practiced a lot today, so you need rest." 

 

"But, Victor-"

 

"Nope. Rest Yuuri. We can answer the reporters some other time." Victor said, cutting Yuuri off and continuing there trek back to the hotel. Once inside the room, Yuuri set down his bag and turned to Victor. He was taking off his coat and scarf and hanging them on the hook by the door. 

 

Yuuri didn't blame Victor for not wanting to answer the interview questions that they were mobbed with on the way out of the ice rink, but he had a bad feeling about it this time. There was something about the reporters, or maybe it was the area they were in, but it made him feel unnaturally worried about it. 

 

"Yuuri? Is something on your mind? You're very quiet over there." Victor said. 

 

"Huh? Oh, um, yes... I'm fine." He said, but knew there was more he wanted to say. 

 

"Yuuri~. You sound nervous." Victor pried, now turning to look at Yuuri, who was standing by the beds. 

 

"Oh, really?" He said, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm not really nervous though." He chuckled dryly, earning a a knowing glare from Victor. 

 

"What's bothering you, Yuuri~? Talk to me." Victor said in a somewhat whiney tone, as he wrapped his arms around Yuuris torso from behind. 

 

Yuuri let out a sigh, "It's nothing really... but back at the ice rink, when all of those interviewers were asking question... shouldn't you have just answered them?" 

 

"Huh? What do you mean? You know that if you don't want to be interviewed, you don't answer the questions, and I didn't want to answer them. What's wrong with that? I do it all the time." Victor said, seriously confused as to why Yuuri was acting the way he was towards the reporters questions. 

 

"I know, I know... it's just... I don't know. It just felt... off. Like something is wrong. I don't know...sorry Victor. It's nothing." Yuuri said, going to walk away before Victor turned him around and tightened his grip around him. 

 

"It's not nothing, Yuuri. I didn't realize that it bothered you that much." He said. 

 

"No, it's not that!" He quickly said. "Well... not normally. It's just... this time, I don't know... I just have a bad feeling." Yuuri said, feeling a little guilty for being this way about some avoided interviews. It was Victors choice to not answer them, so he didn't know what he was so worked up about. 

 

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I didn't know you had a bad feeling about those interviewers." Victor said, sounding like it be a sarcastic response, but was actually genuine.

 

"How about we just relax and order some room service. I hear they have better meals than most hotels in this area." Victor said, causing Yuuri to smile at his enthusiasm. 

 

"Sure, that sounds nice." He replied, hugging Victor, enjoying his warmth and comfort he got from the man. 

 

"Good. Then we'll get a good nights sleep after a long day of skating." He said, lightly pulling away from Yuuri and walking over to the hotel phone to order some dinner. 

 

Yuuri was glad that Victor seemed to care about Yuuris concern and was happy that he was trying to make him feel better, but even still, he had a nervous feeling in the bottom of his stomach about earlier that just wouldn't go away.

 

༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶༶

 

Yuuri couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning and couldn't get the events that happened earlier, out of his head. Interviewers and reporters were completly normal for famous people or athletes, but this group... something made him feel off.

 

He decided there was no point in trying to sleep if he couldn't, so he grabbed his glasses and phone from the nightstand and turned it on, the brightness of it hurting his eyes and made him grunt in pain. A second later, he heard Victor stir on the bed beside his and caused him to look over at him. The room was dark and the curtains were closed, but there was still small amounts of light seeping in from underneath them, making it visible to see that Victor was sitting up and was awake as well. 

 

"Mmm... Yuuri~ what's wrong?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes and pushing himself into an actual sitting position. 

 

"Ah, sorry Victor. I didn't mean to wake you, I just... couldn't sleep very well." He said, slightly embarrassed. 

 

"Huh? Why? I'm surprised you didn't pass out right away from how much skating we did today." Victor said. 

 

"I-I know... it's just..." he couldn't. He didn't have it in him to tell Victor that the stupid incident from earlier was what was bothering him to the point of not being able to sleep. Victor might feel bad, or the opposite and call Yuuri childish for still thinking about something that didn't really matter. 

 

He was looking down while thinking, and before he knew it, he felt two arms wrap around him and embrace him from the side. Victor was hugging and snuggling Yuuri close to him. Yuuri was taken aback from the sudden gesture, but it relaxed him having Victor with him, comforting him. 

 

"It's still on your mind, isn't it? What happened earlier." He said, snuggling his face into Yuris neck.

 

"Huh?! How did-?"

 

"I could tell. You didn't really want to talk about it earlier, but I could tell it was bothering you. I'm sorry for not being more attentive, Yuuri~."

 

Yuuri couldn't possibly be mad him - and not that he was - but Victor was one of the sweetest people Yuri had ever met, and he was grateful to know this man. 

 

"...I-"

 

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!"

 

"WHAT'S GOING ON??!!"

 

"LOOK OUT!!"

 

Yuuri was cut off, as he and Victor heard banging and yelling coming from down the hall and outside their room. 

 

"WHERE IS HE?!" 

 

Victor and Yuuri both looked at eachother, as the heard a deep mans voice, that sounded angry and close by.

 

"V-Victor..? What's going on?" Yuuri asked nervously, clutching onto Victors night clothes and trembling. 

 

"I don't know... it sounds like-"

 

"WHERE IS HE?!?! WHERE'S VICTOR NIKIFOROV AND HIS JAPANESE BOY?!"

 

Yuuris blood ran cold at the sound of Victors name get called, and made him feel even more scared and starting shaking. There was a short silence for a minute, and the only thing to be heard were the quick breaths from Yuuri, as he held on to Victor for dear life, while Victor held him, silently.  
Then, there was a loud banging on none other than their door. 

 

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE VICTOR!!! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!" The booming voice of the angry man said, while pounding on the door loudly. 

 

Yuuri was now crying and trembling in Victors arms, while he kept his tight hold on Victors clothes, while the other man kept his silence, staring at the door. 

 

"YOU'VE GOT THREE SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL OPEN IT MYSELF!!!" He cried out, and almost as soon as he finished his sentence, Yuuri felt Victor grab him and throw himself and Yuuri off the bed and onto the floor between it and the window as the man started counting. 

 

"ONE!" 

 

"Listen to me Yuuri, stay down and stay quiet. We can't let him know we are here."

 

"TWO!!"

 

"V-Victor.. what's going on..?"

 

"I don't know, but we can't let him-"

 

"THREE!!!!" And a second later, the door was kicked in and on the floor. Victor and Yuuri both laid on the ground in fear. Victor had his arms wrapped around Yuuri and held him close to his chest with his hand over Yuuris mouth to muffle his cries, as they heard the man. He flipped the light on and they heard him walking on the now broken door, into the room. 

 

"Oh Victor~" the man said in a scary singsong voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are. I know you're here. Why not show yourself." 

 

He felt Victors grip on him tighten and pull him closer to his chest, as Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut tighter in fear. 

 

"It's just a matter of time before I find you first Nikiforov. Just make this easier on yourself and come out now." He said, and the two men on the ground heard him walk towards the closet and bathroom, giving them a few seconds to decided what to do. 

 

"Yuuri, where's your phone?" Victor barely whispered. 

 

"I-I dropped it on the other side of the bed when you threw me off." He replied, feeling sick to his stomach, when he saw Victors worried face at his response.

 

"Come out! NOW!" The man screamed, and made Victor and Yuuri completly freeze when the heard him cocking a gun. 

 

"Come out Victor. I have some questions that you have yet to answer." He called.

 

It all suddenly made sense to Yuuri, and why he felt to off about the reporters. This man was one of them, and he wanted answers, now. Both skaters knew that it must've been one of the people from earlier that tried asking question, and confused them as to why he was here, threatening Victor with death. 

 

"I know you're here Victor. You and your little Japanese boy. Come out now, or when I find you, I'll kill him." 

 

Scratch that, he wasn't threatening Victor with death, he was threatening to kill Yuuri so Victor would answer some questions for an interview. 

 

"Yuuri, get under the bed and don't come out until I say so." Victor said, letting go of Yuuri and pushing him under the bed. 

 

"But what about you?! He has a gun Victor!" 

 

"I'll be fine, just-"

 

"FOUND YOU!" 

 

There was a gun fire right next to Yuuris head, before he felt a hand gripping his hair and pulling him back out from under the bed. 

 

"YUURI!" Victor yelled, and tried fighting the man, only to get hit in the head with his gun, causing him to fall over. 

 

"VICTOR-!!"

 

"QUIET YOU! I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, or you'll never live to see the next sunrise." The man growled in Yuuris face, his grip still extremely tight on his hair as he strandle Yuuri and pointed the gun at his forehead. 

 

"Oi, Nikiforov. I'd get up and get ready answer some questions if I were you." The man said, pointed in Victors direction, as the Russian man was heavily breathing and holding a hand to the side of his bleeding head. 

 

"Get up or these will be the last breaths from your boy." He threatened, pushing the gun onto Yuuris forehead harder, causing tears of pain and fear to fall from his tightly shut eyes. 

 

Victor took a minute to compose himself and think over the situation. He was dizzy and had a head wound that was bleeding, and the man was holding Yuuri hostage, but all he wanted was for Victor to answer some questions for an interview. The man was obviously a psychopath, but Victor had to do something, anything. He placed his arm on the window seat to help pushing himself in his feet and took a second to gain back his balance. 

 

"Oi! Where're you going! I'm not kidding when I say I'll shoot him!" He yelled. 

 

"My,my." Victor said. "You come to my hotel, scare some folks, break down my door, and hold a gun to an innocent mans head, all for an interview you're not even prepared for." He said with a calm voice, walking over to the night stands between the two beds. 

 

"What the hell are you doing, Nikiforov?" The man growled. 

 

"Just getting ready for the interview, since you obviously come unprepared." He said, grabbing the note pad and pen that was kept in all hotel rooms. 

 

"Since you've got your hands full there, I'll write down all your questions and my answers." He said, taking a seat in one of the chairs by the corner. "And as a bonus," he said, holding his phone, "I'll also record it so you don't miss a thing." 

 

He calmly set his phone on the arm rest after hitting record on the voice memos app, and grabbed the pen and paper, and crossed his legs while waiting for the men to ask his question. 

 

"You're joking, right?" The man scoffed.

 

"If that is a question," Victor stared writing," then no, I am not joking. You don't want any missed information do you?" He asked casually. 

 

"What game are you playing, Nikiforov?" He growled, gripping Yuuris hair tighter and causing him to whimper in pain, and grab the collar of his own shirt to steady himself.

 

Victor wrote that question down as well before answering. "Firgure skating is normally called a compatition, rather than a game. I can understand your confusment regarding other sports and stuff." He said smiling. 

 

"I'm serious, stop playing around. What the hell are you doing?" The man asked, obviously agitated with Victor. 

 

"I'm simply doing what you wanted. You wanted to ask me some questions and I'm letting you and helping you keep track. Now if we could hurry this along please. I would like to bandage my head before bed and Yuuri looks like he's in quite a lot of pain over there." Victor gestured to Yuuri, who was still shaking and crying while having a gun held to his head and his hair being tightly gripped. 

 

The man looked down at Yuuris pained expression and back up to Victor, who had blood, slowly tricking down his face, but a calm demeanor and look. He thought for a minute, before sighing and adjusting his grip on Yuuris hair. 

 

"Fine, let's begin." He said. 

 

"Splendid!" Victor said, clapping his hands together and smiling.

 

"So... um..." the man suttered. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Um, do you plan on coming out of retirement?" He asked, caught off guard now that he suddenly had to ask questions.

 

"Well, technically, I'm not retired. I'm just coaching Yuuri now instead. That's all." He answered, writing down the mans question with ease. 

 

"Well then, why'd you chose this man to coach?" He asked, yanking on Yuuris hair in frustration. 

 

"Because of a video that went viral. He was skating to one of my peices. I also liked his passion, and decided he'd be a good person to coach." 

 

The man scoffed. "I need more than this. These are just facts. What good will facts do? I need something good. Something that'll actually make me money in this joke my boss calls a company. Give me something good Nikiforov!" He growled. 

 

"I'm simply answering the questions you are asking me." He said, face and expression calm. 

 

The man lifted up Yuuris head and slammed it onto the ground roughly, causing him to cry out in pain and Victor to flinch at the mans sudden actions. 

 

"Stop playing around! Give me something good to write about Victor Nikiforov! I'm not joking about what I said earlier!" He told Victor, looking at him firmly and held his finger over the trigger of the gun. 

 

"Let's go Nikiforov!" He yelled.

 

Victor was very worried, but he couldn't let his guard down. He let out a sigh while resting his hand that held the pen, to his forehead. 

 

"What would you like to know?" He asked in a monotone voice. 

 

"Tell me why you chose this man to coach. What's your relationship with him? Apparently there's always more drama regarding celebrities romantic life. What is he to you?" He asked, a twisted look in his eye and a smirk on his face as he asked the question, which made Victors insides churn. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. 

 

"I'm his coach and he's my student, you could call it. That's the sort of relationship we have." He answered, not daring to mention anything more than that.

 

"Don't mess with me, Victor. I know you two have more of a relationship than that. Spill it." He growled again. 

 

"I just told you. Why would I repeat my answer?" He asked, trying to stay calm and collected. 

 

"That's it, Nikiforov." He said, and let go of Yuuris hair and grabbed his throat instead, making Victor gasp in fear and Yuri gasp for lack of air.

 

"Little Yuuri here has two different ways he could die Victor. I suggest you give me something useful, or you can say goodbye to your precious-"

 

"FREEZE!!" A police officer yelled, and pointed his gun at the man from the doorway. The man looked up and gasped, but didn't have anytime to react, as he suddenly heard the officers gun go off and pain in arm. He scream and held into his arm, letting go of his own gun and Yuuri. 

 

The police then came over to apprehend the men, handcuffing him and leading him out of the room. Victor then bounded out of his chair towards Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the crying and temblimg man, who was still trying to catch his breath. Yuuri clung onto Victor in fear and relief, relaxing just a little in his arms. 

 

"Victor! What happened?!" The two heard a familiar voice ask. It was Chris.

 

"I got your text and immediately called the police. What's going on?" He asked worriedly. 

 

Yuuri was confused. How did Victor get a chance to text Chris with that man around? But that was defiantly a question for another time. 

 

"Some crazy interviewer burst into our room a little while ago, demanding to ask me questions while he held a gun to Yuuris head. It was terrifying, especially for Yuuri." Victor answered, holding Yuri tighter to his chest. 

 

"Well I'm glad I was able to help. Did all that guy really want was an interview with you, and even threatened Yuuris life for it?" Chris asked, kneeling next to the two that were wrapped in eachothers arms.

 

"Who knows. There could be more to it, considering he called his company and boss a 'joke', but that doesn't matter right now. I'm just glad Yuuri's safe." He said, resting his head atop of Yuuris, who was silent. 

 

"Excuse us, sir." A police officer said, walking over to the three. "We would like to ask some questions about what happened here and get you some medical attention. If you'd please follow me down and outside." They said, waiting them to stand up, Chris helping Victor as he held Yuuri. 

 

They were both capable of walking, but Victor carried Yuuri instead, as he was still wobbly on his feet and light headed from crying. Once downstairs, the walked through the lobby to get outside to the ambulances, and saw many people and police bustling around - most of the guest were terrified from the gun shots they heard and yelling. 

 

When they got outside, they were led over to an ambulance and sat on the edge as the medics checked on them. They cleaned Victors head wound and bandaged it, and they calmed Yuuri who was still a sobbing mess and having an anxiety attack from the earlier events, and gave them both shock blankets.

 

"It seems that the man who attacked you both, was a new interviewer who'd been transferred and would do anything to make money by getting a good scoop. Since he was moved over to athlete interviews, he'd been having a hard time getting any good information and took desperate messures to get something. You will not have to be worrying about that any longer though. For he was arrested for trespassing, property damage, and gun violence against inoccent citizens." A chief officer told them. 

 

"Thank you." Victor said, and left it at that, with nothing really else to say. He had a lot of adrenaline still, but he was exhausted, and ready to sleep. He was sure Yuuri wanted the same, as he rested his head against Victors shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist, eyes squinted and barely staying open.

 

It was a little while later before people started going back to their rooms and police to clear out, before a hotel attendee came out, saying that they moved Victor and Yuuris stuff to another room, free of charge, and that anything they needed would be payed for, courtesy of hotel management. 

 

"Well, let's go get you two settled in for bed." Chris said, helping the two to their feet as they walked back into the hotel. They lobby was no longer crowed and didn't have such a panicky feel to it anymore, but had a hollow and cold atmosphere now. They took the elevator up to their room and Chris led them inside. 

 

"Thank you for your help Chris." Victor said, placing Yuuri onto the bed and keeping his arm wrapped around the younger mans shoulders.

 

"I'm just glad I could help before things got worse. I wish I could've been there sooner though." He said. 

 

"It's okay. Everything will be fine now. I'm just glad you could read the text with so many errors. It's hard typing so quickly with only one hand." Victor chuckled lightly. "I did it right before I set up the audio recording so I'd get a chance to call from help." He explained.

 

"I'm just glad the both of you are alright. Well, I'll leave you two to sleep. Don't hesitate to call or text me if you need something." Chris said as he walked back towards the door. 

 

"Okay, I will. Thank you again for your help, Chris." Victor thanked the man. 

 

"Anytime, Victor." He replied, and closed the door, leaving Victor and still trembling and silent Yuuri by his side. He heard Yuuri sniffle and rest his head against the side of his torso. 

 

"It's okay, Yuuri. Nothing's going to happen again. I promise." Victor said, laying down on the bed and pulling Yuri with him, covering him more with the blankets they provided them. 

 

"V-Victor..." Yuuri whimpered, clutching the front of Victors shirt. "I-I..." he started, and let out a soft cry. 

 

"It's okay, Yuuri. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen, as long as I'm here." He said, wanting to truly promise that Yuuri would never have to go through that experience ever again. As long as Victor lives, he'll never let someone handle or treat Yuuri that way again. 

 

"V-Victor... I-I was s-so scared." Yuuri cried into Victors chest. "I-I didn't know what was going to happen."

 

"It's okay now, Yuuri. We're both okay, and we won't be seeing him ever again." 

 

Yuuri didn't respond, and instead just tried to calm down enough so he could sleep. He was still a nervous wreck, but a tired one, and Victors words were comforting and made him feel relaxed. He listened and felt Victors now steady heartbeat, which eased him.

 

The two didn't say anything after, and slowly but surely, dozed off to sleep, with Victor saying once last thing to Yuuri before he did. 

 

"I love you, Yuuri."


End file.
